


Sunshine

by amuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto decides to take his friend's love life into his own hands. Sasuke regrets allowing this, though, when it involves a bright yellow and Sakura...This was certainly going to blind someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bananas

“No.”

 

“Oh, come on! Teme, it’ll work.”

 

“I don’t need it. I don’t see why we are even doing this.”

 

“You know, if you talked this much in the first place, we wouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“…”

 

“You know I’m right!”

 

“…no. We don’t need to do this, period.”

 

“Oh, come on. It’ll help! And I know you want her.”

 

“I don’t want anyone, let alone her.”

 

“Sure. That’s just denial speaking.”

 

“…”

 

“See? I’m right.”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“GET BACK HERE TEME!” Grabs arm. “You know, this will work for sure.”

 

“If I do it, will you stop?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on!”

 

“No.”

 

“I’d go after her myself. She’s pretty enough.”

 

“…”

 

“Don’t worry! She’s all yours! I’ll go after that blonde girl who hangs out with her. She’s very attractive. A hot chick.”

 

“…”

“Not that yours is ugly!”

 

“There is no ‘mine’.”

 

“…not yet, that is.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“Good! You agree! So now, you’ll wear this!”

 

-x-

 

A dark-haired man stood in front of the elevator. Beside him, a blond male was chatting excitedly. They both were in the ground level of a building, with a tiled floor and fake plants decorating the lobby.

 

“This will work for sure, Sasuke-teme!” the blond grinned at his companion. “She’ll definitely look at you now!”

 

“…don’t expect to live long, dobe,” the brooding man replied, glaring.

 

“Don’t be like that! Anyways, she should be arriving soon!” The blond now turned to look at the front doors of the building. “Any moment now, and she’ll open those doors and look at you. You can name your first child after me.”

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke began, but he paused when the doors opened and _she_ came in. Quickly, he turned to face the elevator and glared it. Why was it taking so long?

 

“I knew you were smitten!” Naruto smiled, and then waved at the two girls who were walking towards them. “Time to introduce myself to the ladies!”

 

Walking forward, Naruto greeted to two ladies walking to him. One had long, straight blonde hair, reaching up to her waist. It was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore a white tie over her dark shirt and jacket, with a professional skirt that reached just above her knees. The other had pink locks that cascaded over her shoulders and wore a similar outfit to her companion.  They both had high heels on that made a ‘click’ sound as the walked across the dark brown floor.

 

As he approached them, so did another man with dark brown hair. He gave a charming grin to the two girls, having reached them before Naruto could, and the blonde girl replied flirtatiously.

 

“Damn,” Naruto growled, walking back to his friend. “That guy got to them first.”

 

He continued to watch as they chatted for a while, and turned to Sasuke. “I knew you were interested!”

 

Sasuke quickly removed his eyes from the group and frowned. “No, I wasn’t.”

 

“Then why were you looking?”

 

“To see who stopped you. It takes a lot.”

 

“Hey!” Naruto looked at the group again and noticed the brown-haired male wave goodbye before leaving the building. “At least he doesn’t work here…”

 

The girls were approaching them again, and finally the elevator door opened with a ting. Sasuke stepped in, as did Naruto.

 

However, the girls also got in and Sasuke cursed his luck. Today was not his day.

 

The two chattering females stood on one side of the elevator and snippets of their conversation could be heard.

 

“…he’s very cute, you know…”

 

“…oh please, it’s Kiba….always like that…”

 

“….sure….haven’t seen him in a while….dogs…”

 

“Hello, ladies!” Naruto interrupted their conversation, startling the two girls. “I’m Naruto!” He grinned at them. “And who are you two pretty girls?”

 

The blonde girl giggled lightly, “I’m Ino, and this is my friend Sakura.” She motioned to the rosette-haired girl beside her.

 

“Hello,” Sakura held out her hand, and then dropped it immediately. Ino looked where Sakura was and froze too. They then looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

 

Sasuke sighed, knowing why this happened. It was all Naruto’s fault. Wanting to help _him_ **attract** _girls_ , as if he couldn’t do it himself. After all, he’s rugged looks did attract many eyes.

 

“…that makes me think of a banana,” Sakura whispered to her friend and they both giggled.

 

Sasuke looked down at his shirt and frowned. It _did_ look a bit like a banana. He was wearing one of the brightest yellow-coloured shirt he had ever seen. It was a blinding shade of yellow, sure to attract attention—the very reason that Naruto forced his ‘friend’ to wear it.

 

“Oh, that’s my friend Sasuke. Don’t worry about him!”

 

The elevator tinged as it stopped at a level.

 

“Well, bye Naruto,” the two girls chirped as they got off the elevator. As the doors closed, Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye the rosette turn to look at him once more.

 

“See, teme! It worked. Sakura finally paid attention to you!”

 

“As is everyone else. It’s not _good_ attention either.”

 

“Attention is always good! First phase of the plan has worked! Now…” Naruto rubbed his hands together. “Time to do the rest!”

 

-x-

Sakura sighed as she entered the elevator, rubbing her arms gently. She had a long day at work, having to deal with all of those snobby clients of hers. For some reason, they preferred her—well, given the choice between her and Ino, she’d have chosen herself anyways. Not that Ino was bad, but Ino…well, she was more of the ‘model’ in their company. Not really much of the worker.

 

It was late, too. When she last looked at the clock, it read 10pm. Her boss had better give her a raise for all of this extra work she had to do. Looking around in the elevator, she noticed that the guy from before—what was his name again? Oh, yes. Sasuke—was in there too.

 

“Over time?” she asked, politely starting a conversation.

 

“Hn,” he grunted, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted down.

 

“…I’ll take that as a yes,” she shakily grinned. What was his problem? A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would suffice. Not a grunt.

 

“…you work long too?” he finally replied after a few minutes.

 

“Nice to know you can talk. Yes, I did work long.”

 

“…”

 

She rubbed her arms again, sighing. She looked at his profile for a moment, noticing his spiky hair and pale complexion. He certainly was handsome. Ino hadn’t been kidding when she gushed on his appearance. Good-looking or not, though, he was a rude man too.

 

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. He followed her and they both headed to the lobby doors.

 

Standing outside, he glanced at her curiously when she silently cursed.

 

“Ino forget to give me the keys, again,” she growled before she looked up at the dark sky. Shaking with anger, she whipped out her cellphone and began dialing a number.

 

She stood there for a few minutes, listening to the phone ring, before softly swearing and turning off the phone. “Lovely. She choose today of all days to forget her phone.” Turning around, she started to walk home, muttering under her breath.

 

Sasuke watched as her figure slowly grew smaller, before getting out his keys and going to his car. Getting in, he started to drive out when he hesitated. Letting out a deep breath, he turned and drove the car after her.

 

“…” he rolled down his window as he slowed down beside her and Sakura turned to face him.

 

“…”

 

Sighing, he spoke, “Need a ride?”

 

“Why, yes. Thank you,” she beamed at him, before heading to the other side of the car and getting in. “I’ll show you were I live.”

 

They started to drive, with her occasionally telling him to take a right or left every now and then. “Thanks for doing this,” she smiled and looked at him.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“No, really. I should have expected this to happen. Ino does this a lot.”

 

“And you let it happen?”

 

She huffed at that. “Hey, she always promises me that it won’t happen again!”

 

“And you believe her?” He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, before looking back at the road.

 

“Stop mocking me! She’s very trustworthy sometimes! And…”

 

“…”

 

“Fine, you’re right. I’m forgetful myself…”

 

“Aa…”

 

“…you sound as though you expected that.”

 

He smirked and turned to her. “I did.”

 

Her mouth opened slightly, and she gasped. “Why you—”

 

He turned back to face the road and asked, “Where should I turn?”

 

“Oh,” she quickly looked around. “Turn left at that street.” He turned and she spoke again. “You know, that shirt…it’s very vibrant.”

 

He frowned with distaste. “Not mine.”

 

“It’s ok if you like bright colours! It doesn’t seem like it, but to each—”

 

“Not. Mine. It’s Naruto’s.”

 

“…why are you wearing his shirt?”

 

Sasuke paused for a moment. There was no way he was going to let the dobe sound as though he was superior to Sasuke in anyway, and there was no way he could let her know the real reason.

 

“…a bet.”

 

“Really? That’s odd…Naruto mentioned something else about the shirt…”

 

“…” there was no way he could answer that question. Instead, he replied with a question of his own. “Do I turn here?”

 

She blinked at the change of subject, before giving a wide smile. “No. Changing the subject, eh?” She looked out the window. “Oh, we’re here. You can let me off here.”

 

The car slowed down to a stop in front of a dark house, and she smiled at him. “Thanks for the ride.” She slowly got out of the car. Before closing the door, she grinned at him.

“Hope your next ‘bet’ goes better!” She then walked to her house, laughing.

 

Sasuke frowned, his cheeks slightly flushed. Naruto must have mentioned something to her.

 

-x-

After several months, it became normal for Sasuke to drop Sakura home. He didn’t go out of his way, of course, but more often than not he’d find himself staying late—even on days he didn’t have extra work. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to give her a ride; it’s just that the streets are dangerous late at night.

 

Yeah. That’s all there was to it.

 

Nothing more.

 

As he contemplated that, Sakura entered the elevator. She gave him a warm smile, greeting him. Then, she started to talk.

 

He didn’t pay too much attention; it was something about her job and how Ino was making another mess for her to clean up.

 

This was another thing that happened. Sakura, at first, didn’t talk too much. She mostly remained silent. Then slowly she started to talk a little and then more, until it became her talking most of the time. This meant she was becoming more familiar with him.

 

He wasn’t sure it that was a good thing.

 

“Wow, look at that moon!” she exclaimed, pointing up at the inky sky. He followed her finger and saw the bright yellow moon surrounded by sparkly diamonds. “Aa.”

 

She turned and grinned. “You really should talk more, you know?” She then headed to his car and got in.

 

The ride home was silent, oddly enough. She probably didn’t have too much to talk about today. The worst part was that it felt unbearably quiet. Sure, he sometimes wished that she’d stop talking, but when she did…

 

Whenever she did, it felt like something was missing.

 

That was a sign of attachment. It was bad enough that he and Naruto somehow ended up friends, but to be attached to this girl too—well, it was not becoming of an Uchiha.

 

Why did he give her rides anyways? It’s not like he was getting anything out of it and she could handle herself—she’s been doing it for a while before he came.

 

In fact, he’d be better off without—

 

“Well…” she finally spoke, albeit softly and a little tense. She looked at him and then away. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she opened the car door and put on foot out. She remained in that position for a moment, before turning around and facing him.

 

“Thank you,” she said quickly. He raised an eyebrow. She was acting unusual over a little thank you?

 

However, her next action took him off guard. Leaning forward, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing away. Her lips were soft and warm against his skin, leaving a faint impression.

 

“Hn,” he muttered, staring at her disappearing figure for a few minutes before he closed the door. There were light blush marks on his skin as he slowly drove off.

 

Maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad after all.

…

…

…

…

…

_Now, how to get another one…_


End file.
